Speedy, KF, and Robin just being Boys
by Scotty1609
Summary: CRACKfic! Poor, poor Flash and Batman...


**I think I was high when I wrote dis.**

**CRACKfic!**

**I own nothing**

**and please forgive me for any mistakes bcause it was about 3 AM when i wrote dis. (But i still luv it!)**

"Ssh!" the 8-year-old Robin snapped at his friend, 10-year-old Kid Flash. The red-head frowned and objected. "Roy's poking me!"

"You're butt's in my face!"

"Your face's in my butt!"

"Shut _up_!" Robin hissed at them, squirming in the vent shaft. Now, you might be asking why 8-year-old Dick Grayson, aka Robin, 10-year-old Wally West, aka Kid Flash, and 13-year-old Roy Harper, aka Speedy, were in an airvent. Now, people who _know _these three boys would be asking why they _weren't _in an air vent.

The real story was that the three sidekicks of Batman, the Flash, and Green Arrow were all sneaking in on a meeting where the Founding Seven were discussing _something_- and that's why they were in the vents. To figure out what that _something _was.

"Superman has super-_hearing_, you idiots!" Robin hissed at them as he looked down at his tiny wrist-computer. "Okay... we're almost there. Now... _be... quiet_."

Kid Flash crawled after his smaller, younger friend as Speedy crawled after him.

They came to a stop right above a grill, and Robin slowly turned around in the vent to get on the other side of the grill. Kid Flash and Speedy stared at him. "How do you _bend _like that?" they asked in unison. Robin put a finger to his lips as he pointed with his other hand at the grill.

The smallest boy bent his ear down to listen. Kid Flash and Speedy were silently arguing over who should get to bend down and listen. Finally, their argument turned verbal.

"I'm _older_!"

"I'm _smarter_!"

"No you're not!"

"Well... _I'm _faster!"

"_I'm _gonna shove my bow up your-"

"Be _quiet_!" Robin whisper-shouted.

Kid Flash wasn't focusing, and he accidentally pushed down on the grill, which snapped open. With a squeak, Robin fell through and grabbed onto Kid Flash, who grabbed onto Speedy. In turn, all three of the young heroes fell smack-dab in the middle of the conference room- _in the middle of the table_.

Batman stood, his face turning red, and Flash put his head in his hands as Kid Flash grinned sheepishly, waving a hand in the air. "Hi..."

Hawkgirl eyed the three as John sighed heavily, glaring at Flash. "Why?" he mouthed. J'onn was indifferent. Superman was blushing, trying to hide a smirk, and Wonder Woman was looking at Batman, fearing what rath would come upon the three boys.

Robin quickly scrambled to stand before his mentor, and Speedy and Kid Flash followed his actions. They stood in military format in front of the Dark Knight, their heads down, their hands behind their backs. "Sorry..." they all muttered at once.

Batman cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry, _sir_."

"Better," he growled and grabbed each of them by the scruff of their costumes, Kid Flash and Robin in one hand, and Speedy in the other. They all moaned as Batman went on a rant about how they should be more responsible if they wanted to be heroes and how if they had been out on a mission doing what they had just did then they would have been killed and _yadda, yadda, yadda_.

Robin tried to stiffle a yawn. Batman stopped in his rant and dropped the three boys with a _thunk_ on the table. They all sat in a huddle as the Founders watched with curiosity. "Robin," Batman began, "go to bed."

The boy shook his head. "I'm not tiiiireeeeed," he said with a yawn. Batman tried to hide his smirk.

"Go, Richard."

Robin sighed. "Okay."

And he shuffled away. Kid Flash followed Robin at a normal speed.

Speedy was about to go, but Batman grabbed his costume and stopped him. "Roy," he growled. "You are thirteen. I can expect immature behavior on _their _parts," he nodded after Robin and Kid Flash, "but _you_? I _will _speak to Arrow about this, you can bet that." He paused and sighed at the red-head. "Roy, you were supposed to be _watching _them..."

Roy shuffled his feet innocently. "I- I know, Batman, sir. And I'm really sorry..."

Batman gave a throaty sigh and ruffled Speedy's hair. "Go get some rest- _and make sure they don't wander off again_."

As if on cue, there came a high-pitched giggle (Robin) and a laugh (Kid Flash) along with a _crash _and the voices of Fire, Black Canary, and Zatanna screaming, "FLASH! BATMAN!"

Batman and Flash groaned, letting their heads fall onto the table with a dull _thwank_!

Speedy ran out the door. "WALLY! DICK!"

Diana, Clark, John, Shayera, and even J'onn were all laughing at Flash and Batman's misfortune.

Black Canary thundered into the room with two towels wrapped around her body, followed by Zatanna, who was in a towel, and Fire, who was just soaking wet.

"_They went into the _women's _showers_," she growled at Flash and Batman.

The two proceeded to hit their heads against the table, hoping to knock themselves out.

From the hallway came a high-pitched giggle and a laugh followed by the indignant screech of Speedy: "WALLY! DICK!"

_Poor, poor Batman and Flash... _:)

**Reviews= HAPPINESS!**

**PS. (check out my other stories- Dreams of Joker; Checking Day; and (under Justice League, comics) Wallace's Nightmare**


End file.
